Not Fade Away
by ArtImitatesSex
Summary: Post "Hero", will the Oracles be willing to give him one more evening? How will he use it? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Not Fade Away 

Post "Hero"

"Please…ya gotta send me back…" A man with an Irish accent said, pleading. He stood before the Powers that Be. Higher beings. He was pacing back and forth, waiting rather impatiently for their response.

"You would give up your sacrifice? Your atonement? Why?" A voice sounded. Booming across the endless plains of heaven. Suddenly the Oracles stood in front him. One male and one female. Brother and sister. Voices of the Powers.

"Because…look at all the pain I've caused!" He said. Angrier, feeling as if his efforts were getting him nowhere.

"But you saved so many. And now your visions belong to someone else." The male Oracle said. A heavy sigh was heard.

"Learn to see with your eyes, brother…" the female Oracle began. "…You always were the stubborn one. Can't you see…he still finds grief. Even in death. Why is that, lower being?" The female Oracle finished. Looking expectantly at the man in front of her.

"Because Angel…and Cordelia. They are all alone…and in so much pain…" He said. A look of sadness apparent on his face.

"You will not find peace in death unless you know they are happy. Especially the women. I will grant you one night. Just one. Starting at 7 p.m. until Midnight. You will have until then to make your amends." The female Oracle said.

"Th-thank you." He said, his eyes bright and a smile shining triumphantly on his face.

"After this night, Doyle, don't come to us on such self-serving matters again." The male Oracle warned, a stern look of anger in his face. With that said, they sent him back.


	2. Fabulous Nerves

A/N: Thanks a lot to **Doyle Lives On** and **Flaire Delacour with Faith** for the sweet reviews. I hope you like the next part.  
Disclaimer: Obviously all these character belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and all that jazz…

It wasn't even a jolt, or a blackout or a flash. He was just suddenly there. Standing alone in front of the apartment building he knew all too well. Considering he helped her pick it out. He could see her through the front window. Sitting on the couch, alone. No TV or anything. Just sitting with a blanket over her legs. He could see tears still staining her cheeks and he knew she was still mourning. He finally got up the courage to knock on her door. He had too; he only had a certain amount of time left. He stepped up to the door and knocked on it.

It took Cordelia moments to realize someone was knocking on her door. She figured it was Angel, asking her to come back to work. She stood up, in jeans and a nice little white top. Her hair hung down over her shoulders. She opened the door and what she saw almost gave her a heart attack. Doyle, standing in all of his glory. With his brown leather jacket, black hair and shining green eyes.

"Doyle?" Cordelia practically shouted as she started to cry again. Doyle just looked at her. Her beauty made words seem obsolete.

"It's me, Cordy." Doyle said softly. He looked up at her and she did the most unexpected thing he could have thought up. She slapped him. His hand immediately went up to his cheek, he was going to have to get used to feeling pain again. He looked at her, with his eyebrows furrowed. This was not what he imagined it would be.

"Sorry. That was half my being angry at you for dying and half wanting to make sure you were real." Cordy said.

"Well, then here comes my bad news. I'm only real for tonight…" Doyle said sadly. Before Cordelia could say anything, he started again.

"The Oracles are letting me have one last night on earth, seeing as how I wanted it so badly." Doyle said, his hands still in his pockets, still standing outside on Cordelia's patio.

"Oh, come in!" Cordelia said. Doyle walked in slowly. Once he was in the apartment and Cordelia had shut the front door, she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Oh God, Doyle…I missed you so much." Cordelia said with her face pushing into his chest. She tried to get as close to him as possible.

"I missed you too, Cor." He said with a deep heavy sigh, letting his face become buried in the tresses of her long brown hair.

"Oh, we could have had so much. We were taking off weren't we?" Cordy asked. Doyle felt subtle tears stinging his eyes. "I can't believe you're here." She said again. They stood there, hugging. Doyle wrapped his fingers into her long hair.

"There's so much I want to do…" Doyle said softly. Tears threatening to spill. Cordelia pulled away and looked Doyle in the eyes. She planted a simple kiss on his lips.

"There is something we can do…" Cordy said in the most seductive voice she could muster. It took Doyle a second to register what she meant and when he did, he almost passed up from surprise.

"You want to…with me?" Doyle asked nervously. Cordelia only nodded with a tiny smile creeping up on her lips. Doyle smiled at her and scooped her up into his arms and walked through the living room, down the hall and into her immaculate bedroom.

He dimmed the lights and he shut the door. He looked at her and she lightly smiled. Both their minds running a mile a minute. He stood now, inches away from her.

"I'm nervous." Cordelia said quietly, as Doyle noticed she was trembling. "I've never been this nervous to be with a man before…" She said softly.

"I know what you mean…I mean…not with guys but…" Doyle knew he was doing a shabby job at reassuring her, but he was just as nervous as she was. "I mean…I've been waiting for this…ya know?" Doyle finished, and Cordelia just simply nodded. Doyle reached out and touched her soft hair, then her face. Cordelia reached out and grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket. Peeling it off of him. Her slid his hands underneath her shirt and caressed the soft skin of her stomach. He finally pulled her into a mind-numbing kiss. They pulled at each other, wishing to be as close as possible. Although, they both knew, tonight, they would take it slow.


End file.
